Rebecca Stillwater
Rebecca Stillwater is the eldest daughter of Hans and Shelia Stillwater, born in the year 244 of the Imperial Era. Her parents were the leaders of a traveling group of entertainers known as "The Lords and Ladies", which traveled across and sometimes beyond the reaches of the Empire. This group proved very successful with the local lords and villages, and demand soon made it hard for one group to reach all of their audience alone. Being the eldest of three children, Rebecca was eager to help her parents and suggested that she run another group in the West side of the Empire while her parents worked in the Eastern regions. They agreed to meet every summer and hold a big family festival to celebrate their reunion and good fortune. After two years of operating the Western branch of the company, things were looking up for Rebecca. She had fallen in love with one of the actors in her company, a man named Francis, and made plans to hand the operation of the troupe over to her younger brother Hans once he got a handle for management. Afterwards, she had planned that she and Francis would see about making a home for themselves, and maybe start a family. However, her dreams were shattered when her caravan was attacked and Francis was slain while he and Rebecca tried to mount a defense. Only when a small group led by Ostel, a local hunter looking for revenge, arrived did the bandits retreat. Distraught and feeling without direction, Rebecca immediately passed the reins of the Western troupe to Hans. After a time, she recovered from her shock and guilt, and soon joined Ostel in his hunts for brigands and bandits. Their shared determination to wipe the region's bandits off the face of Etheril made them feared by many. In time, though, her thirst for revenge was slaked; Rebecca discovered Ostel's noble heritage and became rather attached to him. As thanks for saving her, she vowed to act as his conscience until he rediscovered his own. Slowly but surely, Rebecca steered Ostel away from wenching, drinking, and gambling. Instead, she guided him to hunt, forage, and help the locals. In time, Ostel's spirits improved (though he still drank a bit here and there). He always held a soft spot for Rebecca, who geniunely cared for his well being. Grateful for the appreciation from her new companion, Rebecca has stayed by his side since, hoping like Ostel that she will someday atone for letting a loved one die. Since this story began... After their first skirmish with bandits in Norun Rebecca met the father of her good friend Jolene, The Duke Leon Thorvald. However upon hearing she was killed by brigands Rebecca swore to avenge Jolene, which the Duke then gave her Jolene's Longbow and Buckler with his blessings as well as support in the future. Also she is forming a friendship to Olin Askola, of whom's kind heart she thinks is his strongest trait. Personality Rebecca is a cheerful young woman who makes friends rather easily, but when times of great need are upon her she can transform into a cold and calculating killer. She bears a deep hatred of bandits and has a strong sense of justice. At a young age, she worked as an archer in her parents' troupe of entertainers. This gave her a keen eye and incredibly accurate aim. Having performed for various lords of many regions, she can speak the many different dialects that are used throughout the Empire, and is aware of many regional customs. Around other women she becomes protective and parental, trying to comfort them in rough times. She has a brash attitiude at times and will not hesiate to defend those who won't stand up for themselves. Rebecca doesn't care if public opinion is against her. Having loved and lost someone she held close, she will shrink away if someone tries to start a relationship with her. Ostel respects her as a valued compamnion and she trusts the brute completely. As a Unit Lvl: 4 (43 Exp) Str: 8 End: 10 Skl: 15 Spd: 15 Lck: 12 Mag: 6 Int: 13 Gold: 75 Misc: Buckler Armor: Silk Armor Items (5/5): -Shortsword (28/40) -Shortbow (27/30) -Antitoxin (3/3) -Antitoxin (3/3) Skills (13 / 13): -Blade D -Bow D -Cover -Arms Expertise Supports: -Ostel C -Olin Askola C Category:Characters